


The Flash singing :)

by ifeellikeiamamidget



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeellikeiamamidget/pseuds/ifeellikeiamamidget
Summary: Pretty much what the title says.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen & Clint Barton, Barry Allen & Felicity Smoak, Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen & Joe West, Barry Allen & John Diggle, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen & Steve Rogers, Barry Allen & Thea Queen, Barry Allen & Thor (Marvel), Barry Allen & Tony Stark, Barry Allen & Wally West, Barry Allen/Blaine Anderson, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak, Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Barry Allen/Kate Kane, Barry Allen/Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Steve Rogers, Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Brittany S. Pierce & Sebastian Smythe, David Karofsky & Sebastian Smythe, Finn Hudson & Sebastian Smythe, Jessica Davis & Sebastian Smythe, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe, Marley Rose/Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez & Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez/Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian Smythe/Chloe Rice
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	1. Just the way you are

**Summary** : Cecile and Joe are finally getting married and Wally plans the entire thing; without any help. Barry decides to show his brother just how amazing he is.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I have robbed this idea from Glee in the episode ‘Furt’, where Kurt plans his dad’s and Finn’s mom’s wedding without help from Finn and he shows Kurt how much he means to him. This is a one shot and I do not own the idea, song, characters nor the TV Show :) Alo, yes, Glee characters will be involved in this :)

* * *

When they heard of the engagement, they were all over the moon; especially Iris. Cecile had been like a mother to her since she had started dating her dad, so she was more than pleased to learn that her father was finally settling down once again. 

“So, when are you thinking of having the wedding?” Wally asked. Wally, Iris and Barry were all at the West household for dinner when they heard the news. They had congratulated the couple and were smiling at them both.

“Well, we don’t want to wait any longer,” Cecile began, looking at her boyfriend--fiance--and giggled lightly as he smiled back at her, “So, as soon as possible”

Iris nodded her head and squealed in delight, her own wedding band on show as she couldn’t stop gushing over her father and Cecile. Joe laughed as Iris and Cecile began talking about how it was done whilst Wally and Barry looked at Joe fondly, glad to see him happy. 

“Why are you two staring at me weirdly?” Joe asked as he approached his sons. They both laughed softly, taking sips from the beers they had taken from Joe’s fridge moments before they had been told the news.

“It’s nice,” Barry began, smiling at Joe again.

Upon the confused look on Joe’s face, Wally continued, “Seeing you happy”

Joe smiled at his sons and brought them both in for a hug, loving the warmth he was given because of the speed-force buzzing in both of their systems. Whilst the very same thing that gave them boundless energy and a hero facade they donned every time they took to the streets, it also gave them just as much pain and heartache to cycle through. Joe was just glad that both of his sons--Kid Flash and The Flash--were able to have smiles on their faces and still be happy for those around them. The speed-force truly was the gift that kept on giving for them all. 

“Looks like we got some wedding planning to do!” Iris squealed, making both Barry and Wally groan aloud as Joe pulled away from the duo. Joe laughed at his sons and turned towards Cecile, smiling brightly as Iris attempted to take control of the whole event. Wally stood up and met his sister’s gaze, laughing as she looked at him unimpressed.

“How about, I plan this?” Wally said, continuing at Iris’ exasperated expression, “the last time you planned a wedding, Nazis from a different Earth came and crashed it”

Cecile rolled her eyes at the memory. Oh how could they forget that day. That was a very eventful day, that’s for sure. 

“Fine,” Iris grumbled, walking towards her husband and plonking herself down on the seat beside him on the couch. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She smiled contently and snuggled up even closer to him, basking in his warmth. 

“It’s settled then,” Barry said, smirking, “Wally will plan the entire wedding”

They all cheered to that, and left Wally to grasp how big of a task it was. 

* * *

Wally didn’t realise how much stress went into the planning. He thought the most stressful bit was executing the whole thing. He didn’t realise that he needed to hire caterers, a band for the after party, a venue for both the wedding and the after party, he’d have to send invitations--but he knew he was going to let Cecile and Joe handle that--and he’d have to make sure it was within the budget that they had set him. It was times like these that he was glad that he was a speedster and not a wedding planner. 

“How’s the planning going, Wally?” Iris had asked him as they were at Jitters for a little brother-sister lunch together. She sipped from the mug she had in her hands as Wally let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back in his chair, his hands fiddling with the mug in front of him. 

“It’s a lot more stressful than I realised,” He admitted to his sister, making her chuckle softly. She knew exactly what he meant by that.

“Tell me about it,” She replied with a laugh. Iris smiled at her younger brother as he groaned as his phone went off. 

“It’s the cake decorators, give me a minute,” He said, walking away from Iris to a more secluded part of the coffee shop. Iris watched him with a fond look in her eyes as he seemed to explain everything to the cake decorators. He seemed to be in control of the entire situation.

Maybe just maybe, she wouldn’t need to give him her services.

* * *

The wedding was days away, and that meant Wally was on high alert. As much as he wanted to, he turned down the offer of going with his dad, Barry, Cisco, Harry and a bunch of guys from the precinct to his bachelor party. There was still so much to do. Thankfully, he had already got the majority of the issues sorted. All he had to do now was place the final deposit for the cake, make sure the seating arrangements were all sorted, make sure the band had been briefed on the playlist they had sent them, and the final tuxedo fitting for Barry, himself and his dad. 

“How stressed are you on a scale from 1-10?” Barry asked him after he had returned from the bachelor party with Joe and the others. They were sitting in Joe’s house, waiting for the ladies to return from their bachelorette party. 

“Excuse me?” He asked his older brother in confusion. He looked up from the mountains of papers to see the slight concerned look on Barry’s face. 

“How stressed are you on a scale from 1-10?” He repeated, sitting down next to Wally. The younger man made a noncommittal noise as some papers fell on the floor. Barry chuckled softly and picked up the rogue sheets, placing them in a neat pile somewhere on the messy coffee table in the lounge. 

“About a 5,” Wally lied after a moment, grumbling softly to himself as even more papers began to fall on the floor. Barry sighed and grabbed Wally by the shoulders, pulling them both into a standing position. 

“What are you doing?” Wally growled at Barry, trying to escape his grip. Barry only tightened his grip in response.

“When Iris and I were planning our wedding, we were the most stressed when the wedding was a week away,” Barry explained to the younger speedster, slowly releasing some of the pressure on Wally’s shoulders, “So, you know what we did to keep ourselves stress-free?”

Wally nodded his head at his older brother, wanting this nagging voice in the back of his head to vanish for a moment. Barry nodded back at him, and within seconds he had gripped Wally a little tighter and had flashed them both miles away from the house, leaving them at the cliff, the same cliff where Barry almost plummeted to his death whilst trying to improve his speed to go against Zoom--Hunter--whoever that demonic speedster was. 

“Why are we here?” Wally questioned Barry, looking around the area with confusion mixing with amazement. It was beautiful out here, but it didn’t explain why they were there. 

“This is where I used to speed Iris and I when we were really stressed,” He explained to the younger speedster, “we would just stop, take a deep breath and then sit down and just admire how stunning nature is”

Wally was surprised at how sentimental Barry was being about this place. Sure, it had a spectacular view, and a beautiful waterfall just meters away but he didn’t understand what made this place so tranquil and relaxing for him. Barry laid down on a spot near the edge of the cliff, sighing as he looked up towards the sky. He patted the spot beside him for Wally to join him, which he eventually did.

When Wally stared at the sky, he realised the sight he never got in Central City. Whilst Central was always hectic and constantly buzzing with life, the countryside brought on a completely different take on life. Out here, you could hear wildlife--mainly crickets and frogs--but you could hear them so clearly and then, with the views, it sort of grounds you when you’re almost sure you’re bound to start spiralling at any given moment.

They stayed there for a while, just basking in the peace and quiet this place gave them. It wasn’t until they heard the low rumble of a car engine that they spoke once more. Barry just smiled softly as he knew who had come to find them. It made sense that Iris would know where they were.

“C’mon, let’s go home,” She said, hauling her younger brother to his feet before her husband. Barry reluctantly stood up, purposely taking longer to reach the car. 

Wally and Barry both climbed into the car, and within seconds of the car engine rumbling to life, the duo had drifted off to sleep, still feeling relaxed from where they were. 

* * *

The after party was buzzing with people as they all congratulated the couple, glad that they were all finally settling down with each other. Wally was watching the whole spectacle from the table he had placed them all on. Just then, a clinking of glasses brought all of their attention away from the couple and towards Barry, who seemed just as confused as someone handed him a microphone. Probably for the best man speech or whatever.

“Well, I was not prepared at all for this,” He began, getting chuckles out of everyone, “I didn’t even know I had to give a speech but anyway, I would like to congratulate the lovely couple for finally settling down after what like 2 years of them flirting before they even got together, so well done for finally tying the knot. Okay, this speech is a mess but I would also like to give a shout out to the man who set this whole thing up without any help from Iris and myself, Mr. Wallace West” 

Everyone clapped and looked at the youngest West, all of them smiling at him. Wally smiled back, blushing as they all cheered for him. It felt weird.

“So as a thank you for literally putting this entire thing together to keep Iris and myself from getting stressed out of our minds, I may have done something behind your back and invited a couple friends of mine from high school to help with this next part,” Wally looked at Barry in shock as music began playing. He watched as his older brother walked over to him and tried getting him to stand up but he didn’t, instead, he watched in shock as Barry’s high school friends stood up and started to sing along. 

Joe watched as David Singh and Rob looked at the young CSI in shock. He laughed at their facial expressions before turning his attention back onto his other son, smiling fondly as Barry began singing and dancing with his friends from High School.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shinin'_  
_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her tryin'_  
_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

Barry started dancing and singing with the girls that had run up onto the dancefloor moments later. Everyone was dancing and singing along in their seats or from the sidelines of the place because of the performance.

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_  
_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
_You know I'll say…_

Barry walked towards Wally, his hand outstretched as he pulled his younger brother up to dance. Reluctantly, Wally walked over with Barry, staying by the edge of the dance floor though as Barry stood in the center, a huge smile on his face as these two girls walked over to Wally and linked their arms with him. He rolled his eyes fondly as they were all singing and dancing around him.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_'Cause girl, you're amazing just the way you are_

Barry pointed to the trio, one of the girls stepping forward but then running back towards Wally and pushing him forward, laughing heartily as the brothers started dancing together. The group circled them as they danced, singing along to the song still as they eventually came to a stop, standing side-by-side. Wally smirked and he and Barry walked towards Joe and Cecile, grabbing the couple and dancing with them; Barry with Cecile and Joe with Wally.

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl, you're amazing just the way you are_

Soon, the dance floor was full of people, couples dancing with each other as Barry and his friends sang. Iris stood up and joined in seconds later, smiling brightly as she danced next to David Singh and his partner Rob. 

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile_

Joe stopped dancing with Wally and walked towards Barry and Cecile seconds later, pulling his foster son in for a hug and then pulling Cecile away to dance with her. Barry smiled at Joe as he watched Cecile and him dance. He made eye contact with Iris seconds later, he used his index finger to motion for her to come over to him and she did, singing along herself as she started dancing with her husband. 

_'Cause girl, you're amazing just the way you are_  
_Yeah_

Everyone clapped when the song ended, and Barry walked towards his friends who were singing along with him. They all took a bow and were smiling widely. Barry approached Wally once more a couple seconds later, pulling him in for a hug. He reciprocated the hug, smiling in the embrace. 

* * *

_**So, the backstory behind this. I was watching Glee, because that’s just what I do, and I was thinking why not use Barry and Wally to remake what Finn did for Kurt? This will be a bunch of one-shots, not just one so you might want to wait for those because I have some ideas. Also, this will include other members of the Arrowverse as well as maybe some MCU characters if I feel like it and it will include the whole Sebastian Smythe time period so in some he will no longer be Barry Allen but will become Sebastian Smythe :)** _


	2. Paradise by the Dashboard Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a very important note at the end of this chapter :)

**Summary** : Team Arrow and Team Flash are all in the Cortex when they hear someone singing. They decide to investigate.

 **Disclaimer** : The song is not mine; it belongs to Meat Loaf, and also the characters do not belong to me much like the fandom doesn’t. 

* * *

Oliver, Felicity, Diggle and Thea all stood in the Cortex, smiling as they heard Cisco bickering with Caitlin over the recent meta they had just captured. Barry had called Oliver, asking for his boyfriend’s help in taking down the evasive meta that had managed to escape their clutches once again.

“Her name is Peek-a-boo, we’ve already named her!” Cisco exclaimed to the doctor, she simply scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Well, I want to re-name her!” Caitlin yelled back, standing her ground against the tiny engineer. Cisco looked at her angrily, folding his arms over his chest as he met Caitlin’s gaze. 

“They do remember that we’re here, right?” Thea asked, turning towards her older brother. He simply scoffed himself and continued to listen to the endless bickering, until something started overlapping the noise. 

Caitlin and Cisco seemed to stop arguing when they heard it too, looking at the other occupants in the room for an answer. Caitlin thought for a second; it sounded very familiar. They all watched as Cisco brought up the security footage, their jaws dropping as they looked at the one from the lounge. John turned to Felicity, who looked at Thea, who looked at Oliver, all of them surprised at how well Barry seemed to be singing and dancing. 

“Can we please go watch this in person?” Felicity asked the group, smiling widely as Barry grabbed a brush and started cleaning the floor, still singing along. 

“No,” Oliver said, making Cisco gasp at him, “Let me go watch this in person”

Caitlin bit her lip as she tried to contain herself from laughing. Realistically, she should be the one going to see him dance and sing in person, considering she’s the only person in the room to have heard him sing before.

They all watched as Oliver entered the camera footage, staying by the door frame as a new song started playing in the headphones Barry was wearing.

* * *

Oliver smirked as Barry began to sing once again, this time though, singing a classic from when his dad was a teenager. Oliver grew up knowing the man who originally sang the song, and seeing as Barry is younger than him, he didn’t even realise that Barry had even heard of him, let alone liked his music.

_I remember every little thing_   
_As if it happened only yesterday_   
_Parking by the lake_   
_And there was not another car in sight_   
_And I never had a girl_   
_Looking any better than you did_   
_And all the kids at school_   
_They were wishing they were me that night_

Oliver smirked as Barry started dancing with the mop, a huge smile on his own flushed face as he danced. Oliver loved seeing Barry happy, and this was by far the happiest he had seen the younger man in a long time. 

_And now our bodies are oh so close and tight_   
_It never felt so good, it never felt so right_

He could only imagine Cisco’s comments as Barry danced, not missing a beat. 

_And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_   
_Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_

The more Oliver thought about it, the more he realised how rehearsed the dance looked, as if it had already been choreographed and all he did was learn it. Maybe he had seen it before? Maybe that’s actually all Barry did. Oliver pulled out his phone and sent a text to Felicity, requesting her to look into it deeper.

_C'mon, hold tight_   
_C'mon, hold tight_

_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_   
_I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

The way Barry’s speed corresponded to the choreography and didn’t take away from it, really made Oliver want to watch Barry dance and sing his heart out a lot more often. He always seemed in control of his speed as he sang and danced, and it looked good to see the younger man finally at peace with the one thing that he would never be able to remove himself of. 

_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_   
_deep dark night_   
_In the deep dark night_   
_Paradise by_   
_The dashboard light_

He hadn’t realised it, but soon enough, there was an even larger audience watching Barry. Iris, Wally, Harry, Jesse and Joe were all standing behind the archer, watching Barry as he continued to either ignore them or just not notice them. 

_We're gonna go all the way tonight_   
_We're gonna go all the way_   
_And tonight's the night_

“He really does love performing,” Iris said to Oliver, making him nod his head. He knew Barry had always enjoyed the stage and performing, even if he never actually told him. He knew Barry always had a thing for show business, the amount of musicals and plays that boy loved watching was a dead give away.

_We're gonna go all the way tonight_   
_We're gonna go all the way_   
_And tonight's the night_

“I never knew he could sing,” Oliver admitted to Iris, who looked at her best friend’s boyfriend in shock, “He never sings at the apartment.”

_We're gonna go all the way tonight_   
_We're gonna go all the way_   
_And tonight's the night_

Joe just scoffed as he heard the comment that Oliver said. There was no way that Barry didn’t sing, he had to. He had always loved singing.

_We're gonna go all the way tonight_   
_We're gonna go all the way_   
_And tonight's the night_

_Night_   
_Stop right there!_   
_I gotta know right now_   
_Before we go any further_   
_Do you love me_   
_Will you love me forever_   
_Do you need me_   
_Will you never leave me_   
_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life_   
_Will you take me away_   
_And will you make me your wife_

Iris laughed softly as Barry attempted to sing slightly high pitched, trying to imitate a woman. Oliver just looked at his boyfriend in shock as he had just witnessed him get up off of the floor by doing a kip up. Since when did he know how to do that? It clearly surprised Iris as well because she made the same face he had. 

_Let me sleep on it_   
_Sleep on it_   
_Baby, baby let me sleep on it_   
_Sleep on it_   
_Let me sleep on it_   
_And I'll give you an answer in the morning_

Footsteps echoed in the hall, making them all turn their heads away from the dancing man and onto the hallway, where Thea, Felicity, Diggle, Caitlin and Cisco had emerged, all of them looking at the group there. 

_I gotta know right now!_   
_Do you love me_   
_Do you, do you love me_   
_Will you love me forever_   
_Do you need me_   
_Do you, do you need me_   
_Will you never leave me_   
_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life_   
_Do you never leave me_   
_Will you take me away_   
_Do you, do you_   
_And will you make me your wife_   
_Do you love me_   
_And will you love me forever_

Oliver couldn’t take his eyes off of Barry as he pulled his jacket off, revealing his naked torso. The bruises that were once raging across his body had faded a long time ago; leaving Oliver to just focus on his abs, his abs that were much more defined then the last time he had seen them.

_Let me sleep on it_   
_Will you love me forever_   
_Let me sleep on it_   
_Will you love me forever_

_I couldn't take it any longer_   
_Lord I was crazed_   
_And when the feeling came upon me_   
_Like a tidal wave_   
_I started swearing to my god_   
_And on my mother's grave_   
_That I would love you to the end of time_   
_I swore I would love you to the end of time_

Oliver noticed the tiny change in Barry’s demeanour as he sang the last couple lines of this verse. He knew why though. ‘And on my mother’s grave’.. That line was too personal.

_So now I'm praying for the end of time_   
_To hurry up and arrive_   
_'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you_   
_I don't think that I can really survive_   
_I'll never break my promise or forget my vow_

_But God only knows what I can do right now_

_I'm praying for the end of time_   
_It's all that I can do_   
_All that I can do!_   
_Prayin' for the end of time_   
_So I can end my time with you!_   
_You! Yeah!_

_It was long ago and it was far away_   
_It never felt so good, It never felt so right_   
_And it was so much better than it is today._   
_And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)_   
_It was long ago and it was far away_   
_It never felt so good, It never felt so right_   
_And it was so much better than it is today._   
_And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_   
_It was long ago and it was far away_   
_It never felt so good, It never felt so right_   
_And it was so much better than it is today._   
_And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_

_Felt so right!_   
_Felt so good!_   
_Paradise!_

Barry pulled his headphones out of his ears as he finished singing and dancing. When everyone started clapping and whistling, he jumped back, startled from everyone. How did he not notice anyone else was there? Oliver remained where he was as everyone else walked away, muttering to themselves about how amazing that was. 

Oliver approached his boyfriend, who had frozen from embarrassment, he clearly didn’t expect to be watched as he enjoyed his time by himself. 

“Hey, that was amazing,” Oliver whispered to the Scarlet Speedster, holding his hands trying to make him feel better. Barry looked up, biting his lip. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. He smiled at Oliver, still not fully calmed down from his embarrassment.

“Thanks,” He whispered back, taking a deep breath as he held eye contact with the older man. Oliver smiled and leaned forward, catching Barry’s lips. Barry kissed him back, smiling also when they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other. 

“I love you,” Barry whispered to Oliver, his smile getting even bigger as the older man kissed him once again.

* * *

_**I was listening to the glee version when I thought about Grant Gustin and put the two together so he could sing :)** _

_**‘KEEP HOLDING ON’ UPDATE:** _

_**There will be a chapter out soon and it will be based on episode 4x15 of The Flash. Now, the reason it hasn’t come out yet is because it’s taking a while to write. I have started it, but it is not complete. I just wanted to let you all know that there is a chapter on the way for it.** _


	3. Stitches

**Summary** : The first MCU one this is :) It is set during the first  
‘Avengers’ movie. Barry has been helping the Avengers rebuild New York but he has been feeling rather stressed so he decides to sing.

 **Disclaimer** : It is 11pm at night when I am writing this and I am exhausted but any errors in timelines or characters or whatever--that’s why. Also, I do not own the MCU franchise nor do I own the Arrowverse. I also do not own the song :)

* * *

His room in the Avengers tower was silent, Barry mused as he was splayed across his bed, his eyes closed as he tried to calm himself. It had been an extremely long day for the average human being, but imagine how long it must have been for a speedster, minutes turn into hours and hours turn into days. This was rare for Barry; being able to lay on his bed without being interrupted or without some type of noise disturbing him--it was nice.

The noise was putting him on edge though; at least with the noise in the background he knew that there were other people around him, keeping him safe but without that noise, he felt insecure. Barry opened his eyes slowly, sighing as he sat up. His eyes scanned his room, his gaze falling upon this guitar that had been left in here from the party they had about a month ago. Smiling, Barry stood up and walked towards it, remembering all the memories he and his mother had back when she was around and she used to try and teach him how to play. His mother was the main reason as to why he continued to try and learn other instruments. He grabbed the guitar and walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge of it as he started to let his hands loose on the strings. 

Barry hummed a familiar song as his fingers began playing the song with the strings.

_I thought that I've been hurt before_   
_But no one's ever left me quite this sore_   
_Your words cut deeper than a knife_   
_Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

Barry had his eyes closed as he sang, singing softly at the start of the song.

_Got a feeling that I'm going under_   
_But I know that I'll make it out alive_   
_If I quit calling you my lover_   
_Move on_

Truth be told, Barry wasn’t entirely sure as to why he chose to sing this song. It was a good song, which was about heartbreak, but nonetheless, it was a good song. Ever since he and Iris split though, it had taken its toll on the man, so maybe that’s why he unconsciously chose the song. 

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_   
_I'm shaking falling onto my knees_   
_And now that I'm without your kisses_   
_I'll be needing stitches_   
_I'm tripping over myself_   
_Aching begging you to come help_   
_And now that I'm without your kisses_   
_I'll be needing stitches_

Steve Rogers was walking down the hallway when he heard someone singing. He stopped and listened for a moment, still not believing how good the person was. Looking up, he decided to hunt for where it was coming from. He walked mindlessly down the hall, stumbling in front of Barry’s room. He opened the door slightly, smiling widely as he saw Barry singing his heart out. He never knew that he was this talented at music. He stayed by the door, admiring the younger man.

_Just like a moth drawn to a flame_   
_Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain_   
_Your bitter heart cold to the touch_   
_Now I'm gonna reap what I sow_   
_I'm left seeing red on my own_

Steve couldn’t help but feel proud. Barry had gone through so much heartache in his life, he deserved happiness. He remembered when Barry first arrived at the compound after being tracked down by Coulson and Hill. He had looked much older then he actually was, and he seemed extremely tired; deprived of any reserves he once had. Now, looking back at the same man, all he could see was happiness, and it made his chest warm.

_Got a feeling that I'm going under_   
_But I know that I'll make it out alive_   
_If I quit calling you my lover_   
_Move on_

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_   
_I'm shaking falling onto my knees_   
_And now that I'm without your kisses_   
_I'll be needing stitches_   
_I'm tripping over myself_   
_Aching begging you to come help_   
_And now that I'm without your kisses_   
_I'll be needing stitches_

Barry felt tears in his eyes as he remembered every argument and memory he and Iris had together. He really did love her, but she had been the one to cheat on him, yet she still had the audacity to blame the crumbling relationship on him. He didn’t need that. He didn’t need that toxicity in his life.

_Needle and the thread_   
_Gotta get you out of my head_   
_Needle and the thread_   
_Gonna wind up dead_

_Needle and the thread_   
_Gotta get you out of my head_   
_Needle and the thread_   
_Gonna wind up dead_

_Needle and the thread_   
_Gotta get you out of my head_   
_Needle and the thread_   
_Gonna wind up dead_

_Needle and the thread_   
_Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head_

Steve jumped at the sound of footsteps down the hallway. He turned to the direction they were coming from, smiling as Clint and Natasha approached him, the pair smiling innocently at their Captain. They stood beside Steve, glancing into the room as Barry sang. They knew very vividly about his previous relationship and how it all went downhill, so they knew he’d still have some lingering feelings about the situation. 

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_   
_I'm shaking falling onto my knees_   
_And now that I'm without your kisses_   
_I'll be needing stitches_   
_I'm tripping over myself_   
_Aching begging you to come help_   
_And now that I'm without your kisses_   
_I'll be needing stitches_

“The kid’s good,” Natasha said, making Steve nod in response. Clint chuckled softly and waltzed into the room, sitting in the closest chair as Barry had yet to notice his presence. Steve gaped at the archer, wondering how on earth he could disturb Barry’s alone time. Natasha smirked at Steve, walking into the room as well, sitting beside Clint.

_And now that I'm without your kisses_   
_I'll be needing stitches_   
_And now that I'm without your kisses_   
_I'll be needing stitches_

Steve walked in once Barry stopped singing, clapping along with Clint and Natasha as Barry’s eyes flew open, making him jump. He did not expect to see them there. Natasha stood up, walking over to the Scarlet Speedster, she sat beside him and smiled at him. Barry remained tense, however, it was a very rare occasion that Natasha was actually nice to people other than Clint and Steve. 

“That was aimed at Iris,” Natasha stated, delicately grabbing the guitar out of his hands and handing it off to Steve, who took it hesitantly. Barry nodded sheepishly, sighing. Clint looked between Steve and Barry, knowing that out of all of the Avengers, Barry trusted Steve the most. 

“Nat, we should go train,” Clint told her, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out of the room so only Barry and Steve remained.

Steve awkwardly shuffled to where Natasha used to be sitting, reaching a hand out to place on Barry’s shoulder. Barry leaned into it, almost resting his head against the older man’s shoulder. The older man smiled softly at Barry, trying to relieve the tense posture he had. 

“Barry,” Steve began softly, letting the younger man tiredly lean his head against his shoulder, “What did exactly happen between Iris and yourself?”

Tears built up in Barry’s eyes as he remembered how he had walked in on his girlfriend--now ex-- having sex with another man on his bed. He had felt so betrayed and hurt that he didn’t even bother telling the rest of the team about any of it, he didn’t want to know if they had known about it or not. 

“I-I don’t wanna talk about it” Barry mumbled to the blonde, closing his eyes. He felt Steve tense and un-tense before he was soon lying flat on his back, Steve’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up as Steve began fiddling with his hands above them both.

“I had this best friend,” Steve started, “He was like a brother to me. His name was James Buchanan Barnes, well I referred to him as Bucky. We did everything together, until he joined the army. Then, I had to learn to be without him”

Barry stared at Steve in shock, he had never heard the Captain mention a lot about his past, mainly because you could easily read about him but this was the more personal part, and Barry admired him for sharing. 

“After that, I joined the army, but obviously me being the scrawny, big-headed kid I wasn't going to survive the training let alone going over the front line,” Barry nodded his head at Steve, asking for him to continue, “Then Howard Stark, Tony’s father, invented the soldier serum and they decided to test it on me, that’s how Peggy and I became closer” Barry had heard a lot about Peggy, he knew just how much she meant to the blonde.

“Then Bucky died, fell off of a moving train after a H.Y.D.R.A raid had gone wrong,” Barry felt a pang of sorrow well up in his chest, an apologetic look on his face as he pressed his head even closer to the man’s neck, “I was consumed with guilt after that, and I don’t want the same to happen to you.”

“You’re such an optimistic individual, Barry, you radiate this energy that’s uplifting, don’t lose that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying really hard to come back to writing but the truth is, is that I haven't been in the right space of mind and I just haven't had any motivation to do any. I will try to post more but that is not a promise as I cannot guarantee that I will post soon.


	4. See you again

**Summary** : Barry hears about Santana’s death and is heartbroken about it. This is set after Crisis in Season 6 but Barry will not be losing his speed.

 **Disclaimer** : I am honestly heartbroken by the news of Naya Rivera’s death, and that’s what has inspired this one-shot. I do not own Charlie Puth’s song; See you again--and I do not own the characters. R.I.P Naya Rivera, I will miss you :(

* * *

It had been a normal day for the Scarlet Speedster. He went to work, 20 minutes later of course, he had stopped an armed robbery as The Flash and he even got a lot of work done onto his mobile Gideon. Life was great. Until it wasn’t.

It was 4:32 pm when he got the call. The call that shattered his heart. 

“ _Sebastian_?” A voice cried, hiccuping in between the letters. Blaine.

“Blaine? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Barry asked, not replying to Blaine’s question, although that was all the other man needed though, before he started bawling over the phone.

“ _It’s-It’s.._ ” Blaine couldn’t even talk, Sebastian realised and a small part of him prayed that it wasn’t a family member of his, he didn’t know if he could take another death. He had already lost a lot of people.

“Blaine, who is it?” Barry asked softly, tears stinging his eyes as he closed them, trying to maintain his composure.

“ _Santana_ ” Barry stopped breathing. No, no, no.. she-she was not dead. No. Santana Lopez was not dead, there was no way. She seemed like the least likely one to die out of all of the New Directions. He knew that today was a bad day as it was, it marked the day of Finn’s untimely death 7 years ago. 

“H-How?” Barry forced out, finally taking a deep breath, the weight of this death crushing his throat almost entirely.

“ _She-she took a boat trip with her son_ ,” Blaine cried out, pausing for a second before continuing, “ _H-he got back on the boat but she didn’t_ ”

Barry felt all of the colour drain from his face. He hadn’t even realised it but his phone had fallen out of his hand, instead he began clutching the desk he was in front of, gripping it like it was his lifeline. He could only just hear Blaine screaming his name most likely after he heard the bang but he didn’t care, all willingness to move had left him within seconds. He attempted to gain his composure, not succeeding but not failing either. Barry had managed to pull himself back together just enough to manage to grab his phone off of the floor and press it back to his ear.

“B-blaine?” The ex-Warbler captain asked into his phone, relieved when he heard Blaine’s soft voice. 

“ _I-I’m gonna go check on Brittany_ ,” He told Barry, “ _We’ll tell her you send her prayers and love_ ”

“B-Bye, Blaine,” Barry said softly, pulling the phone away from his face, letting the tears cascade down his face. Anger suddenly washed over him, and he found himself launching his phone towards the wall, it smashing immediately on contact. Barry sank down to his knees, crying openly in the room. Thank god no-one else was in S.T.A.R Labs today. He moved towards his broken phone, placing his back up against it and just started to sob once more, letting all of his hurt, anger and grief out. 

* * *

Kara walked through S.T.A.R Labs, her face red and swollen from all the crying she had done. Kitty had been the one to tell her about what had happened to Santana and it immediately broke her heart. It wasn’t fair. Santana hadn’t done anything wrong to deserve that. Her and Brittany didn’t need that. Oh god, Brittany. The woman Santana had married. It just wasn’t fair. She pushed through the urge to call Brittany as she continued her hunt for a certain fastest man alive. After the worlds had combined, they had all decided to have a meeting in the old S.T.A.R Labs research facility that Barry had owned but when Alex had texted her informing her that he was a no show, she knew he had been called. 

She walked through the building, her x-ray vision helping out as she located the man. He was in the speed-lab, sitting in the middle of the room. She didn’t bother knocking, instead, she walked over to him, placing herself beside him. Barry looked at her, a sad but knowing look on her face as she stared back at the man. 

“I-I just wanna scream, let it all out” Kara admitted after a moment to Barry, leaning her head against his shoulder. He rested his head against her head, sighing softly in agreement. 

“I kinda already did that with my phone” Barry told the kryptonian, pulling his smashed phone out of his pocket, showing her the damage he had done. Kara chuckled softly at him. He may not have super strength, but he had surely done a number onto his phone that’s for sure.

“I have a better idea” Barry stated after a minute’s silence, moving out of the embrace and wiping his face. He stood up and offered his hands to help her up, which she gratefully accepted. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and guided her to this room, one that was completely empty, well minus the huge piano dead center in the room.

“So this is where Sebastian likes to come and play” Kara joked, plopping herself on top of the piano, watching as Barry sat down on the stool, beginning to mess around with a few notes.

**Kara**   
_It's been a long day without you, my friend_   
_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_   
_We've come a long way from where we began_   
_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_   
_When I see you again_

She flashed a watery smile to the Ex-Warbler, trying her hardest to put all of her emotions into the song, which is kind of hard after you’ve cried them all out leaving you in a state of numbness that just never goes away.

**Barry**   
_Why'd you have to leave so soon?_   
_Why'd you have to go?_   
_Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most?_

Barry remembered when he first met Santana. She was a sassy latina, who hated him, but over time, she ended up being one of the realist people he had ever met. She was down to earth, understanding, kind, the list could go on. His heart truly went out to her family and the New Directions. 

**Kara**   
_'Cause I don't really know how to tell ya_   
_Without feeling much worse_   
_I know you're in a better place_   
_But it's always gonna hurt_

When Kara was first introduced to Santana, she was quite intimidated by her, especially her powerful voice. But, as time went on, she grew to become close friends with the cheerleader, loving every moment spent with her. She was her light in the dark during her insecure times. She was such a lovely person, it just made her heart ache.

**Barry**   
_Carry on_   
_Give me all the strength I need to carry on_

Tears were streaming down his face again as he sang, pouring his heart out it felt like. Santana, Finn and even Noah Puckerman were people you couldn’t replace, and that left a gaping hole in his heart. It wasn’t fair that those people lost their lives in such tragic ways. They didn’t deserve that.

**Both**   
_It's been a long day without you, my friend_   
_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_   
_We've come a long way from where we began_   
_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_   
_When I see you again_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_   
_Oh_

The waterworks had also started for Kara, Barry realised as he looked up at the Ex-New Directioner, seeing her in such pain. They were singing with all of the love and grief they could muster, letting it all out.

**Kara**   
_How do I breathe without you?_   
_I'm feeling so cold_   
_I'll be waiting right here for ya_   
_'Til the day you're home_

**Barry**   
_Carry on_   
_Give me all the strength I need to carry on_

_So let the light guide your way_   
_Hold every memory as you go_   
_And every road you take will always lead you home, home_

**Both**   
_It's been a long day without you, my friend_   
_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_   
_We've come a long way from where we began_   
_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_   
_When I see you again_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_   
_Oh_

_When I see you again_   
_See you again_   
_When I see you again_

Barry stopped up from the piano and pulled Kara in for a hug, the duo letting it all out in the embrace. 

Santana, Noah and Finn were all going to be engraved into their hearts forever. There was no way they’d let go of their memories.

* * *

_**So, I’m not crying.. Totally not. God, I am honestly just so heartbroken about this. I never met her but after I saw her on Glee for the first time, I fell in love with her character and her attitude towards life and towards her 4-year-old son, Joesey. My heart goes out to her family and her friends, and the entire glee cast, as they add another name to the list of tragedies on the show. I will forever miss Naya Rivera.** _

_**:(** _


	5. AUTHORS NOTE-- NOT A CHAPTER

Okay.. This is not an ideal situation whatsoever, especially now with me having like 4 unfinished books but I just need a break from writing as a whole. I am taking a break for a while.. I am just not in the right mental and emotional state right now to produce any work. I have also just started school again, and for those of you who are from the United Kingdom, or just Britain, will understand the importance of Year 11 and my GCSE’s. All of my attention will be directed onto my mock exams as incase we go back into either a local lockdown or a national lockdown, I can’t risk losing out because I was being careless about my grades. I am sorry if this upsets anyone but I just cannot be focusing on writing this in between all the homework I have and with my mock exams just 9 weeks away, I really want to get enough notes just so I know that I will do really well in my mocks.

I love writing, I truly do, but I just haven’t had the motivation recently and I just need a break. I promise I will be returning to this account. I do not know when but I will not abandon this account. I will be checking my PMs daily so feel free to leave messages there if you would like to, it’s completely up to you.

Goodbye for now :/ 


	6. All I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Rice, head cheerleader of Liberty Tigers; Sebastian Smythe, Warbler Captain and the most popular boy from both schools combined. They had been together for 3 years, having one of the most envied relationships anyone had ever seen, but then Sebastian began distancing himself, and Chloe noticed. Can she help him or will he continue to crumble under the pressure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, THE CHARACTERS, THE FANDOMS (GLEE/13RW) JUST ENJOY :) VERY VERY TRIGGERING STUFF.. SELF-HARM + DESCRIPTION OF IT. SUICIDAL THOUGHTS TOO. Also, ik the timeline with Hunter doesn’t add up but yk what? It is what it is. Also, if you lot want a part two comment about it and I'll happily write it :)

**Summary** : Chloe Rice, head cheerleader of Liberty Tigers; Sebastian Smythe, Warbler Captain and the most popular boy from both schools combined. They had been together for 3 years, having one of the most envied relationships anyone had ever seen, but then Sebastian began distancing himself, and Chloe noticed. Can she help him or will he continue to crumble under the pressure?

 **DISCLAIMER** : I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, THE CHARACTERS, THE FANDOMS (GLEE/13RW) JUST ENJOY :) VERY VERY TRIGGERING STUFF.. SELF-HARM + DESCRIPTION OF IT. SUICIDAL THOUGHTS TOO. Also, ik the timeline with Hunter doesn’t add up but yk what? It is what it is.

* * *

Chloe first noticed that there was something wrong with her boyfriend when he failed to answer his phone. Of course, she knew he was a busy man being the Warbler Captain and Captain of the Lacrosse team so she gave him the benefit of the doubt, but it was when he failed to return any of them that worried her. It had been going on like this for a whole week, and it was really starting to bug her, so much so, that her best friend, Jessica Davis had to butt in and see if there was anything she could do. 

It was a Monday in December when she learned what heartbreak truly was. She was sitting in her bedroom, blasting Christmas music as she completed her math homework when she received a text from her boyfriend. She looked at what the notification said, her heart shattering at what he was saying to her.

 **Sebastian** \- _I think we need to take a break_

Moments after reading the text, she flooded The Warbler Captain’s phone, begging to know why he wanted a break. They had been together for 3 whole years, almost 4 in January. There was no way he was throwing all those years together in the bin, right? 

Chloe and Sebastian ended up officially breaking up at 1:24 am, Tuesday, 13th December.

* * *

Chloe continued for days to keep the fake smile up, although news quickly spread of their breakup. In each lesson she could feel eyes staring at her, seeing if she’d break, but she didn’t, only at home did she let her walls down though. 

She came home from school one day and entered the lounge, smiling softly as she noticed her mom wasn’t there. The cheerleader walked around the room, her gaze landing on an abundance of photos from her and Sebastian's relationship. She was going to give them to him as his Christmas present. But obviously, she can’t now.

Unconsciously, she found herself moving towards the photos, her heart breaking as she looked at how happy they were.. how happy **she** was. Ignoring the tears in her eyes, she sat down on the couch, flipping through the photos, not caring as they spilled down her face. She loved Sebastian.. and she always would.

It wasn’t until she got to their most recent photo together that she sobbed openly, wrapping her arms around her knees as she curled in on herself. The photo was a polaroid of her in his Lacrosse hoodie, smiling widely as she sat on his lap whilst he was still in his uniform, sitting in the commons room, the same one The Warblers use to practise in. Her heart shattered even more as she saw how big, and **genuine** the smile seemed to be on his face; not the fake one she had been seeing two days before their split. What hurt her heart though, and it physically pained her too, was the words Sebastian had uttered to her that day; those words had made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

_**“No matter how bad things get, I’m not walking away from this… not yet… you’re the one for me”** _

Chloe remembered kissing him as if there was no-one else in the room after hearing him tell her those words. It had made her the happiest she had ever been in a very long time. By the time Chloe had stopped crying, her mom and younger sister had returned home, both of them hugging the cheerleader as she wrapped her arms around them both, letting the photos fall from her lap. 

* * *

Sebastian had always enjoyed the view of the city from above. He had always enjoyed the sight of the bridge in the background, the way how at any second it could come crashing down but it doesn’t, it just stands there, bearing the weight of thousands of cars every single day. It was even better at night. Everything was tranquil then, no sounds of cars passing by, no construction being done, everything was calm, and Sebastian liked that about the night.

The Warbler Captain was sitting on the hood of his car, his back lying against the windscreen of his car. Tears were building in his eyes as he leaned his head against the roof of the car, his hands lying in his lap. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not wanting to break down. Sebastian sniffed softly, the stinging in his eyes becoming unbearable. He opened them and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall, away; he couldn’t let them fall. Not yet.

He fucked up.. He knew he had lost the one thing that put a smile on his face the moment he asked Chloe for a break. He didn’t want to fully break up with her, he just thought that whilst he gathered his emotions and stopped becoming an emotional train wreck, Chloe shouldn’t be worrying about him, that’s all. He was doing it to save her from him. He didn’t want to see her hurt.

Sebastian shakily pulled back the sleeves on his coat, his left hand gently tracing over the cuts scattered all over his right arm. Everything was his fault recently, he might as well get the self-hatred out with. He slowly reached into his pant pocket, shuddering as he tried to take another deep breath. Sebastian pulled the object out of his pocket, wiping his eyes with his free hand as he tried to unblur his vision. The Warbler Captain slowly moved the object closer to his arm, teardrops splattering on his arm as he struggled to contain his emotions. He pressed the blade against his skin and just lost control.

He made a cut for each time he fucked up:

_Breaking up with Chloe_   
_Being a disappointment to his mom_   
_Fucking up being a son to his dad_   
_Ruining his relationships with both his older brother and younger sister_   
_Blinding Blaine_   
_Being a dickhead_   
_Causing Karofsky to turn to suicide_   
_Trying to break up Klaine_

  
By the time the teen was done, there was blood all over his arm, all over the hood of his car, and his clothing had been stained almost a red wine shade. Sebastian always cut deep, just not too deep. Cursing softly, Sebastian climbed off of the car hood, stumbling to the front seat of his car and grabbed his school bag, unzipping it and grabbing the first aid kit he had stashed away in there. It took him awhile, but soon he had bandaged his arm up, and managed to eat a whole granola bar to keep him going. He wasn’t going to let anyone see what was happening with him though. He could never let anyone close to him, not anymore.

Now, it was time for him to head home and sneak into his house so he could get ready for school.

* * *

Today was the last day for the Dalton students before Christmas break, and for Sebastian, that meant endless freedom for 2 whole weeks. He seriously could not wait until the end of the school day. The day seemed to be going well for Sebastian, and in fact, everyone could tell the teen seemed better than he did two weeks ago.

Sebastian had managed to have a genuine smile on his face, up until 4th period, when he had been pulled out by the Lacrosse Coach, who seemed worried. 

The Lacrosse Coach guided Sebastian all the way to the counsellor’s office, closing the door behind the teen as he entered the room, where both his mom and the Dean were waiting for him. 

“This is the guidance counsellor’s office right?” Sebastian jokingly asked, “not the principal’s office?”

They didn’t find the joke particularly funny. Sebastian sat down in the seat beside him mom, feeling uncomfortable from the atmosphere in the room.

“It has come to our attention, Mr. Smythe,” the Dean spoke softly, evenly as she stared at the teen, “that you’ve been hurting yourself”

* * *

_There's one more boy, he's from my past_   
_We fell in love but it didn't last_   
_'Cause the second I figure it out he pushes me away_   
_And I won't fight for love if you won't meet me halfway_   
_And I say that I'm through but this song's still for you_

Chloe sang as she walked around the McKinley Auditorium, she had snuck in there after the Liberty Tigers were meeting with the Cheerios for the upcoming Tigers vs Knights football match.. She had been single for a total of 5 days now, and the pain of Sebastian dropping her with no explanation was getting to her. He had broken his promise. He had told her he would never walk away, but he did, and it broke her inside at how he could do that without caring about how it would affect her. 

_All I want is love that lasts_   
_Is all I want too much to ask_   
_Is it something wrong with me_   
_All I want is a good guy_

Hunter entered the Auditorium with Sebastian trailing behind him. Somehow, he had managed to convince both the Dean and Sebastian’s mother that the teen was safe with him and that he’d look out for him enough in practise, although he had told everyone else it was off. He turned towards Sebastian, seeing the tears building in his eyes as Chloe sang and danced on the stage. Hunter walked towards Sebastian, grabbing his right sleeve and dragging him closer towards the stage.

_Are my expectations far too high_   
_Try my best but what can I say_   
_All I have is myself at the end of the day_   
_But shouldn't that be enough for me_

Sebastian felt completely numb. He had been feeling like that since the meeting he had with his mom and the Dean in the guidance counselor's office. He didn’t even realise he was standing right by the stage until Hunter tapping his shoulder jolted him out of his daze. The Warbler Captain listened very closely to the lyrics of the song, knowing how much the breakup had affected Chloe.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

_And I miss the days_   
_When I was young and naive_   
_I thought the perfect guy would come and find me_   
_Now happy ever after it don't come so easily_

The teen didn’t realise tears were falling down his face until he went to put a hand through his hair and he hit his cheek instead, his hand dampening from the tears sliding down his face. Hunter watched in shock as Chloe finally noticed their presence and ran off the stage, leaving the auditorium with tears streaming down her face. 

“Bas, you-you good?” Hunter asked the man, noticing how he had spaced out. When he didn’t get a response from the teen, he pulled him into his arms, relief filling his system as he felt the Warbler fight the embrace. He knew that no matter what state Sebastian was in, he would always fight anyone who tried to hug him.

“It’s not your fault, Bas,” Hunter whispered into his ear, feeling the rattling of Sebastian’s heaving chest. Hunter was the only person to know the full story as to why he broke up with Chloe, and he knew Sebastian was doing it to save them both, especially Chloe, from a lot more heartbreak. The duo pulled away when the Auditorium doors swung open, revealing both The Warblers and the New Directions. Both groups seemed equally surprised to see Sebastian there. 

The two groups moved to sit down whilst Mr. Schuester approached the duo, concern on his face as he saw Sebastian’s red and puffy face as well as the tear stains on his cheeks. Sebastian looked down at his feet when the teacher arrived though, his left arm unconsciously going to press down on his right arm. 

“You boys okay?” He asked, his gaze lingering on Sebastian a lot longer than it did on Hunter.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Hunter told the spanish teacher, grabbing Sebastian lightly by the sleeve and walking to where the rest of The Warblers were sitting. They sat in the empty seats beside Thad, Nick and Jeff. 

* * *

It was 2:21 am when Chloe got a call from Sebastian’s mom. It confused her, only because she thought that she had deleted the older woman’s number from her contacts but apparently she hadn’t. When she answered the call, she could tell his mom was distressed before she had even said a word.

“ _Is Sebastian with you?_ ” His mom asked the moment Chloe had answered, “ _He’s not answering his phone and he’s not home_ ”

Chloe felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. Sebastian wasn’t answering his phone? The teen always answered it. Or if he missed them he usually called them back when he would check his phone. Within seconds, Chloe had sat up in her bed and turned her lamp on, her full attention now going to her missing ex-boyfriend.

“I have an idea as to where he might be,” Chloe told his mom, her mind going back to their first year together when Sebastian took her to his little getaway location, “I’ll go check because if he is there he wouldn’t want other people knowing where it is”

So with that, she ended the call and stood up, rushing towards her wardrobe to get changed,

* * *

Pulling up to the spot, she recognised Sebastian’s old and battered Bentley sitting by the edge of the cliff. At least she knew she was correct that he was indeed there. She slowly turned her car off and quietly climbed out, not wanting to spook the teen. Chloe took a deep breath before approaching the car, sighing in relief at the sight of the teen on the hood of the car.

“I never realised how beautiful it was up here until now,” Chloe commented aloud, smiling softly as Sebastian whipped his head around to face her. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest at the sight of the teen; he was sitting with his legs bent to his chest, his arms folded on top of them and he had his chin resting on top of them. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, his voice hoarse and it sounded extremely painful to the cheerleader. 

Chloe continued to walk towards the car, not really sure how to respond. She knew the main reason was for Sebastian’s mother, so she knew her son was safe but there were other reasons behind it. Truth be told, she wasn’t prepared to walk away from this, she wasn’t going to leave this relationship until she knew she did everything she could to make it work. 

“Your mom called,” Chloe began, climbing onto the hood of the car, sitting beside him, “she didn’t know where you were. She’s been calling you for hours, Bas”

Sebastian looked down at his feet, squeezing his legs closer together, tightening the ball he had made; it was in the middle of December, after all.

“She shouldn’t worry,” Sebastian squeaked out, his hands trembling in the hold, “I’ll be back later”

Chloe sighed, “She has every right to worry,” Chloe spat out, “Considering it’s not everyday you get a call from the school saying your son has been hurting himself!”

Chloe watched from her peripheral vision as Sebastian flinched visibly, and she had to fight every nerve in her body telling her to hug him, to kiss him. She knew he didn’t need those added emotions right now, especially since she could tell he was struggling with the current ones he had.

“You didn’t deserve to be broken up with like that,” Sebastian said softly, and Chloe knew he truly meant it, she knew he felt horrible about it now, “I fucked up.. I-I should’ve just told you what was going on instead of ending it”

“Then why didn’t you?” She demanded, her voice getting caught by the lump in her throat, “Why didn’t you tell me what was wrong with you instead of letting me believe I had done something wrong!”

“I-I thought that if I told you then you’d be brought down with me and I couldn’t let you get hurt by that,” He told her truthfully, tears falling down his face as he looked at her, “My intentions were never meant to hurt you, even though they did.. I wanted to save you from more pain by ending it! I could tell you weren’t happy because of me, and I-I just couldn’t be in a relationship knowing I was hurting the person who I love more than myself!”

They had lapsed into a tense silence, tears streaming down both of their faces. Chloe had no idea what to reply back to him, so instead she let herself calm down before speaking once more.

“You promised me you would never leave,” She argued, “You told me that no matter how bad things got you would never walk away and guess what, you did.”

“You fucking walked away from this,” She gestured to them both, “Without a fucking care in the world because you’re Sebastian Smythe, you’re allowed to do that because you’re rich and have the best mom in the world but your head’s kinda fucked up because your dad fucking left because he stopped fucking caring about you--”

Sebastian knew her mouth was moving faster than what her brain was registering, but he knew she meant what she said. Chloe never said anything she didn’t mean. Ignoring the pain that blossomed in his chest, he turned to wiping his tears away, forgetting the mess he had created on his right arm. Sebastian hadn’t even noticed his sleeve had rolled down until he heard Chloe gasp and felt her slide closer to him, invading his personal space.

“Bas, what..,” Chloe began, her mind blank, “Let-let me see your arm”

Sebastian remembered when the Dean made him roll the sleeves of his jumper up (yes, he stopped wearing the blazers and switched to wearing the Dalton jumpers) and how they saw the bulky white bandage with red stains from where the blood seeped through. He remembered how his mom looked at him with tears in her eyes, her body shaking as she saw how her son was damaging himself. 

Chloe remembered when Hunter had told her everything that had happened after she had run out. At first, he had apologised for upsetting her by walking in with Sebastian, but she knew he meant well. Hunter always had good intentions. She remembered how she had physically felt her chest cave in when Hunter had told her that Sebastian was doing horribly and that he was taking it out on himself. The Warbler then went on to explain to her how the school had found out today and that Sebastian wasn’t actually meant to turn up but he had managed to convince the school he wasn’t a flight risk of hurting himself if he was with other people.

“Sebastian Zacheriah Smythe,” Chloe demanded gently, her hands moving towards his right arm, “Let me see your arm”

The Warbler Captain sighed softly, but instead of giving her his arm, he rolled up the sleeves on his jacket, letting her see both arms. The cheerleader paled at the sight of both of them. Whilst the cuts on the right arm were much more fresh and more disgusting, the left arm was full of scars, some more darker than others. Chloe gently brushed her nails against the left arm, hating how raised they were.

“Bas,” She whispered, tears escaping her eyes, “Why-why did you do it?”

That was the million dollar question. What had driven Sebastian Smythe so far into self-hatred that he had begun taking it out on himself. That’s what everyone wanted to know. 

“I-I can’t do this right now..” Sebastian cried, wiping his eyes with his hands, “N-not right now..”

Chloe sighed, she knew what he was doing. He was shutting down, building his walls up again because he didn’t want to hurt her even more. He was trying to protect her, even if it consequented in her getting even more hurt. But, she knew he needed someone or something to ground him, keep him from doing so. So, she did the only thing she knew that would work. She gently grabbed at his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss


	7. REQUESTS--NOT A CHAPTER

**Requests :))))))**

I am now taking in requests by all of you on what I should do a one-shot on next. Please can we keep it related to any characters that Grant Gustin plays so it can still be called 'The Flash singing to his friends :)'. If you do have a request, can you please name the song you want involved, the show(s) and the characters involved. It can be from any of the following shows:

-Arrow

-Supergirl

-The Flash

-Avengers

-A Mother's Nightmare

-Glee

Please let me know the song choice, the plot (unless the song has a plot as the title i.e "Treat You Better", an ongoing relationship and someone knowing they can treat them better than their current partner, and the characters and franchise involved please :)


	8. On My Own~ A Request on ff.net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been 16 long years since it had happened. It had been 16 years since his mother's death.. Barry goes to his mother's grave and doesn't realise there is someone else there. Can he and Cisco finally make amends or will they drift apart even further? Set during Season 3; episode unknown.

**This is a request by Ayame0215. They requested a song, the plot and the characters they want involved too :) I still accept any requests you guys want so if you do have one please check my latest chapter on my book, 'The Flash singing:)' to see what shows/movies I will make one-shots about.**

**TRIGGER WARNING; MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE :(**

**Summary** : It had been 16 long years since it had happened. It had been 16 years since his mother's death.. Barry goes to his mother's grave and doesn't realise there is someone else there. Can he and Cisco finally make amends or will they drift apart even further? Set during Season 3; episode unknown.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the plot, the song, the characters involved nor the show. All credits belong to DCTV, Ayame0215 and Walt Disney.

* * *

After 16 years, he thought the pain would lessen but it just didn't; it only got worse. Now, usually on this day, Barry Allen would have the day off of work, he would be surrounded by those who cared for him deeply, and they would just help him through the day. But not today. It all started back in 2014, when Barry had been struck by lighting in a freak accident. It was the day Harrison Wells-his idol-would turn on the Particle Accelerator and open the world to all new science. Basically, it was like the best day in the world for anyone involved with the sciences. But, after a mugger tried to take his best friend's bag, he and his best friend, Iris West, had found themselves in C.C.P.D, giving their statements to the police. After the procedure had been done, Iris had found the officer who got her bag back and thanked him whilst Barry had gone upstairs into his lab. That's right; the guy was a forensic scientist for the police station. Anyway, everything was going perfectly, until a storm appeared, disrupting the Particle Accelerator's cooling down system. One thing led to another; the building ended up releasing X-elements into the city, creating genetically modified humans (meta-humans) and the lightning from the storm was transformed with the X-elements which struck Barry, giving him super-speed.

That was three years ago.. Just last year Barry had lost his confidence, his strength, and his father. Now, Barry and Henry Allen never had a relationship to begin with, considering Henry killed Nora in cold blood right in front of their son. But, throughout Barry's childhood, he and his father were at odds. Only Joe knew the true reason as to why Barry and his father never had a relationship, not even Iris knew and he hated how much he wanted to tell her but just couldn't; not because he didn't trust her, but because of how hard it was to talk about in general. Joe had found out on his own, so Barry never had to actually speak about it, so he simply buried it into his past, not wanting to look back at it.

This year was rough.. almost as awful if not more than the previous year. He lost his team, his friends, but most importantly.. he lost himself. He forgot who he was and acted with reckless spontaneity rather than sticking to his moral codes; he was a loose canon. Maybe that's why everyone left him alone, maybe that was why he lost everything, all because he acted on impulse. He wanted his mother alive; he was so desperate to become whole again that he allowed his desperation to cloud his judgement, inventing 'Flash-Point' along the way. There were several repercussions due to 'Flash-Point', all of which were Barry's fault: Caitlin gained powers exactly like her counter-part from Earth-2, Cisco's brother died, John Diggle's daughter turned into a son, Julian Albert became Barry's Lab Partner at C.C.P.D and that was just the tip of the ice berg.

That was what Barry ended up breaking down over in front of his mother's headstone. He had always rambled on when he would talk to the stone, acting as if she could hear him from all the way above. It took him a good half hour before he managed to control himself, shakily wiping the tears off of his cheeks as his chest rattled painfully. Why did he have to go through this pain? Why was he so alone? Why did nobody want to support him anymore?

* * *

Cisco walked to the graveyard slowly, basking in the natural beauty of the wildlife surrounding the cemetery. It was a very nice place, which made the tranquillity inside the graveyard much better than if there was a highway right outside the place. The engineer was about 5 metres away from his brother's grave when singing reached his ears, he paused where he was, scanning the entire land. He spotted a body quite far out, and because he's generally a curious man, Cisco began to trek closer to the person singing.

_It almost feels_

_Like it was just a dream_

_All these memories of you and me_

_Blown away_

_In the summer breeze_

The person singing was very good, despite the obvious sound of them crying in between words.

_It almost feels like_

_We just never were_

_All this time we spent was just a blur_

_Now it's just me and a melody_

The longer the person sang, the more Cisco's curiosity began growing bigger. So far, he had deduced the person was male, and that still wasn't enough for the Latino. Sure, there was a part of him hoping that it would be Barry, just so they could sort their friendship out but Cisco had no idea what he would say or do to make it right with the Speedster. Sure, the man had fucked up, but at the end of the day, everyone made mistakes, it just proved he was more than the speed he had been gifted. If only Cisco had realised that before he began pushing his best friend away.

_So what am I_

_Supposed to do_

_'Cause all these plans_

_We made in the sand_

_Are through_

Whoever was singing, seemed to be in a great deal of pain, and that worried Cisco. It could be emotional or mental pain, but it was still pain. Something that affects everyone in different ways. Some people tolerate pain more than others, and it was clear that the man singing was going through a great deal of it.

_Without you_

_I'm on my own_

_Am I'm gonna be alone_

_And if it's only_

_Me, myself and I_

_Will I be fine?_

_So far from home_

_And I just don't know_

_Am I gonna make it_

_Brave enough to_

_Take this road_

No-one on the team knew this, including Caitlin, but Cisco could sing. He could sing fairly good. But, the man singing, he was a whole lot better than anyone he had ever heard. It gave the song innocence and anguish, which Cisco could feel physically snap his heart in half.

_Out on my own_

_Oh oh_

_Out on my own_

_Oh oh_

_Out on my own_

When Cisco was about a foot away, he instantly recognised the man and the grave in front of him and suddenly he felt numb. He had always heard the little jokes between the Doctor and the Speedster about that drunken Karaoke session they did just a couple weeks after Barry became The Flash and he always thought that Caitlin was implying the man was an okay singer compared to her, but he did not expect this. He did not expect the man singing like a fucking angel to be Bartholomew Henry Allen.

_And maybe I'm falling on my face_

_Or maybe I'm landing in my place_

_And maybe we're a million miles apart_

_Or maybe we're standing heart to heart_

_But no matter what_

_I'm walking_

_Right off this stage_

_And never looking back_

_Looking back to yesterday_

Tears were streaming down the engineer's face without his recognition, as he listened to Barry sing his heart out. Cisco looked around the graveyard, surprised to see just the pair there and no-one else.

_No, way_

_No, way..._

_I'm on my own!_

As Cisco listened to the lyrics, he felt his blood run ice cold. Barry felt alone; isolated from everyone he cared about because of one mistake. He had heard from Barry before he learned his brother was alive in Flash-Point, that although his mother was alive once more, Barry's father remained in Prison, but that wasn't what worried him. What did worry him, was the light and happiness in the Scarlet Speedster's eyes as he explained it to the engineer, almost as if he was extremely happy his father was away. Even before Flash-Point, Barry was rather happy considering he didn't have any of his parents anymore. Of course, Barry grieved his mother very deeply, always holding her close to his heart but his father.. his father had nothing. Henry Allen was nothing to his son and vice versa. Barry never visited Henry once during his prison sentence yet his father's death broke him. Cisco had no idea why Barry's relationship with his father was strained but then again, he never asked.

_I'm on my own_

_Never gonna be alone_

_As long as I got_

_Me, myself and I_

_I'm doing fine_

_So far from home_

_But now I know that_

_I am gonna make it_

_Brave enough to take this road_

The more Cisco thought about it, the more he realised how little Barry truly cared for his father. Cisco didn't know how Nora Allen died, he found it too insensitive to ask what happened the night the Speedster's mother died so he steered clear from asking, as did Caitlin. Neither of them wanted to reopen any wounds that were too painful.

_Out on my own_

_Oh oh_

_Out on my own_

_Oh oh_

_Out on my own_

Cisco snapped out of his thoughts to Barry's now quieter voice, even though he was still singing. The engineer concluded the Speedster had reached the end of the song.

_It almost feels_

_Like it was just a dream_

_All these memories of you and me_

"Barry?" Cisco asked, tensing as he watched the man before him flinch and use his speed to wipe his face. Cisco didn't need to look at his best friend to realise how embarrassed the Scarlet Speedster was. It was quite for a little bit before Barry finally gathered himself and spoke.

"Cisco?" The Speedster choked out, "How-how long have you been here?"

The engineer remained quiet as Barry slowly turned around to face him, his eyes completely red from the tears that had flowed down his face just seconds ago. The Latino silently placed himself beside Barry, looking at him expectantly.

"Barry, how did your mother die?" Cisco asked, and Barry knew why he wanted to know. He wanted to know what else he could use against him. Cisco watched as a switch went off in Barry's head and the Speedster looked at him, face blank. Cisco felt uneasy at the look.

"She was murdered," He said blankly, and Cisco suddenly found himself wanting to crawl into the hole he just built for himself, "My father murdered her right in front of me"

"I'm so sorry, Barry," Cisco said truthfully, and he watched as Barry looked at him in a confused state, "That must've been awful to watch"

"Why do you care?" Barry asked him quietly, and Cisco felt his chest cave in. That question is one Cisco didn't have an answer to.

"I don't know, Barry," Cisco told him truthfully, "I don't know"

"Do you know why he killed your mom?" Cisco asked him, and he watched Barry flinch once more, and this time he wanted to question the action. He wasn't going to push the man away once more, not when he very clearly needs some support right now.

"They-they were arguing," Barry began softly, and Cisco didn't know whether to feel proud of the man for sharing what happened to him as a child or worried as he explained it to the man who wanted nothing to do with him just hours ago, "It was really bad.."

"I-I walked downstairs just in time to see my dad hold a kitchen knife to her heart.. he pleaded guilty the moment he was in the court room" Barry whispered, shaking slightly. It took all of Cisco's might to not pull the man into his arms and just let him cry it out. He knew the action wouldn't be received well.

"What were they arguing about?" Cisco asked him, edging closer to the Scarlet Speedster. That was when he realised that Barry had gone deeply pale, as if he was reliving the exact moment over and over again. The engineer remembered when Barry when back in time all those years ago back when they first learned that Time Travel was real. He secretly wondered how that must've been for him to see his mother in her dying moments. Especially when her demise was at the hand of his own father.

"They.. They were arguing about me.." He squeaked out, and Cisco felt himself practically rip in two. As badly as he wanted to hug the Speedster, take all of his pain away he couldn't.. not just yet, anyway.

Barry continued as he looked at Cisco for a moment, sucking in another harsh breath.

"My teachers were concerned about how my home life was," Barry mumbled out and the Engineer had to lean closer to the man just to hear what he was saying now, "They saw me coming into school each morning with bruises on me almost everyday"

That's what made Cisco see red. No matter what had happened between the duo, he never agreed with a parent thinking that laying a finger in the wrong way was disciplining them. He never agreed with a parent or a loved one hurting anyone else, both mental and physical. Growing up, Cisco had heard the threats from his parents about them wanting to 'discipline' both him and Dante but they never had the heart to follow through with it. They just wanted the fear instilled in their children, they loved them unconditionally but apparently Henry Allen didn't care for Barry in that way. Then it all clicked in Cisco's brain; the way with how Barry's been acting lately literally screams 'don't hurt me like i've been hurt before'. That's why Barry always flinched from him and just accepted it when he shoved the man in Cortex.. He believed he deserved it.. He believed that he was destined to be hit..

"Barry.." Cisco began softly, unsure of what he could say to the Speedster, "How badly did your father hit you?"

There was silence for a full five minutes before Barry answered, and Cisco was trying to mentally prepare himself for the answer.

"he used to whip me on the back with his belt," The Scarlet Speedster began, crying softly from the memories that broke him, "he would starve me for days at a time and he got away with it because my mom was always on business trips.. he's cut me with a knife before.."

Cisco knew that was just the tip of the ice berg, Caitlin had told him all about the scars that covered his torso. The majority of the ones on his torso were fading, but the ones on his arms, the ones caused by cigarette burns, they would never fade, Caitlin explained to him. Even after Caitlin explained that to him, he continued to ignore the blatant fact that his best friend had been abused as a child. He didn't want to believe that it had happened to the man so, he simply locked it in the back of his head and continued on with life as if that had never been mentioned to him. Now though, he knew he should've approached Barry and started a conversation with the Speedster about it. He should've checked in on his best friend but he didn't and worse things could've happened to him and he wouldn't have known because he didn't open that door for those tough conversations to happen. This was his fault his best friend was now by himself, marking 16 years since his mother died by crying his eyes out. Yet, here he was with all of this support because of Dante's death.

Within seconds, and forgetting that Barry thought he hated him, Cisco pulled the man into his arms and cried with him. Their friendship going down hill was because of him and not Barry. He would make it up to the Scarlet Speedster, he has to.

* * *

**I want you all to read this right now pls:**

**The abusers/perpetrators will do anything to make you feel like the guilty one rather than them. So, if they say any thing along the lines of, "No-one will believe you because you're just some kid" or if they say anything else that you can sit down later and realise is manipulative please tell someone immediately. Even if you think they won't believe you; you're not gonna know until you try and get help. The worst thing you can do to yourself in a position of any type of abuse is allow the abuser to have control and power over you. You'll never get away from the toxicity or the damaging part if you don't want to leave it. Whether you're in an abusive relationship or it's a family member/carer, please, speak up and get your voice to be heard. Abuse in any shape or form is not okay and it never will be okay. Talking up about abuse and mental health needs to be normalised, in general but more so in the global pandemic. Please, talk to a parent, carer or teacher if you're experiencing any form of abuse. You don't need to go through it all alone, there are people out there willing to support you, you just need to get your voice out to one of them and the moment you do that, you create a motion that will end the cycle of abuse you face. I seriously urge you all to talk about this stuff and get it heard that people struggle every day, a lot more than others would. I hope you all stay healthy, happy, and have a very wonderful Christmas :)**

**~Yours truly :)**


	9. Beggin' On Your Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that Jake cheated on her, Marley wanted revenge. She wanted him to feel so much more then just guilt. She wanted him to feel her pain. Good thing she knows a group of very talented and protective individuals who love her like a sister. [Sebastian Smythe & Marley Rose]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this isn't technically the flash singing to his friends it is more of melissa benoist singing rather then grant but it's fine :) it's my story i will add whatever i want

**Summary** : After finding out that Jake cheated on her, Marley wanted revenge. She wanted him to feel so much more then just guilt. She wanted him to feel her pain. Good thing she knows a group of very talented and protective individuals who love her like a sister. [Sebastian Smythe & Marley Rose]

 **Disclaimer** : The relationship between Marley and Sebastian is a brother and sister one as Sebastian is gay. The song is 'Beggin' On your Knees' from Victorious so they own the song, obviously I don't own the characters either. I hope you enjoy this :)

* * *

Marley Rose was never someone who saw revenge as a solution. But that was until Jake Puckerman entered her life. She knew that Jake had a bad childhood, which is why she wasn't surprised he didn't commit to things but when he finally taking notice of her, all of those thoughts flew out of her head as they began dating. Everyone warned her about Jake's dating habits throughout their relationship, but she chose to ignore them. It was all in the past. She was slowly changing Jake for the better, everyone could see that. But then Bree began telling her all of these things, making her be insecure about herself. No matter how many times Bree tried to make what was going on between her and Jake seem innocent, she just couldn't help herself and tell Marley to her face that she slept with her boyfriend. That was when the old, rule-following Marley had left her system. Now, she was enraged, wanting to get her sweet revenge.

The teen walked straight out of the school, not caring about the classes she still had to attend and the rehearsal they were having at the end of the day. She was going to find closure from this whole mess first.

* * *

"He did what now?!" Jeff, one of the Warblers, yelled out in anger. After leaving McKinley, Markey had driven all the way to Dalton, knowing that they finished school a lot earlier then they did. She watched in concern as Sebastian's jaw clenched, his fists tightening and his knuckles going white. Out of all the Warblers, Sebastian was the most protective over Marley. The way the two became friends in the first place was really wild. They had known each other through Marley's job of babysitting Sebastian's little brother and little sister because he only came home on the weekends. Ever since one weekend when his parents had requested her help with their children because Sebastian couldn't be trusted after a little incident at school, the two had hit it off, becoming friends rather quickly, which surprised them both.

"Jake cheated on me," She said, closing her eyes, "He cheated on me because I wouldn't have sex with him"

That got a major reaction out of Sebastian. He stood up, his whole body trembling and approached Marley, not bothering to hide his rage. Thad and Jeff looked at Sebastian in concern. They had never seen him this mad before, and they really didn't want to find out how bad he could act on it. Truth be told, no-one had ever seen their Captain this mad before, and it was scaring them all.

"Let me deal with this" His voice was low and he gritted it out more as a growl rather than actually talking to her. Marley just looked at him, her hands going to his arms, trying to calm him down.

Anger was Sebastian's worst quality, and she knew how much he couldn't control it. Marley had seen him angry before, but not to this extent. The teen tried her hardest not to feel scared at the close proximity between her and Sebastian, and she usually wouldn't be scared, but this was different. Sebastian was seeing red. He was pissed, and Marley couldn't help but feel nervous about how Sebastian might act next. He was a loose cannon. One she didn't want to see go off.

"Bas, don't hurt him," She whispered to him, wrapping her arms around his middle, "He may have done something unforgivable but please don't hurt him"

She felt Sebastian tense in her embrace before he took a couple deep breaths, his own arms wrapping around her. The pair pulled away from each other minutes later, and the room felt less tense afterwards. Like all of their anger had been sucked out of them and now they were just wanting revenge.

"How can we get back at him?" Trent asked, and Sebastian had a huge grin on his face, as if he was already thinking of ways to torture the man. Marley just rolled her eyes at him and shrugged at Trent, not too sure herself.

"Let's write a song," Thad began, getting a few looks, "You can get all of your anger out in one song and we can be there to make sure he hears it"

Marley nodded her head and turned towards Sebastian, who was spaced out. She knew how badly he wanted to beat the crap out of Jake, hell, she wanted that to happen to him. But this was much bigger then just a simple beat down. It required something more. So, she simply nudged the teen out of his thoughts and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the couches in the room. They sat down and began brainstorming ideas about the song. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The next day, all she got asked was where she was for the rest of the day. She hadn't told anyone other then Kitty what Jake had done and they were both planning some choreography for the song she was all set to perform in rehearsal later. When it was finally rehearsal time, both her and Kitty waited outside of the school for Sebastian and Thad to arrive. It had been decided that, although all of the Warblers wanted to be there, they only really needed two of them to keep Jake in his seat throughout the song, so Marley agreed on bringing the the two Warblers she was closest with. Once Marley saw Sebastian's Range Rover pull into McKinley carpark she felt nervous. The song they had wrote was supposed to be for her to show how confident she was. It was supposed to make her feel so much better about the situation. The quartet made their way into the rehearsal room, where everyone stopped talking when they saw who was with the two girls. Blaine hesitantly stood up and walked over to his friends, confused as to why they were here. Mr. Schuster just watched from his place in the middle of the room as Blaine pulled both Sebastian and Thad out into the hallway for some privacy.

"What's going on?" Mr. Schuster asked Kitty and Marley, but the look he received from Kitty spoke a thousand words. He slowly backed away and let the girls have the floor.

"So, I have something I want to sing for you all," Jake looked at her as she spoke, but Marley avoided his eyes as much as possible, "But I want to go into the Auditorium"

* * *

"This is a song I wrote for my very good friend Jake Puckerman," Marley began once everyone, including Blaine, Sebastian and Thad, were all in the Auditorium. Sebastian and Thad looked at each other before standing up and holding the teen down in his seat so he couldn't move.

"Listen to the lyrics, Jake," Sebastian growled at him, his eyes darkening by the second.

_You had it all_

_The day you told me_

_Told me you want me_

_I had it all_

_But let you fool me_

_Fool me completely_

Marley stared out by staring at Jake as some of the Cheerios, who Jake had all had flings with, entered the stage, being Marley's backup dancers. She began walking around the stage, but her eyes remained locked on him.

_Yeah I was so stupid_

_To give you all my attention_

_'Cause the way you played me_

_Exposed your true intention_

Jake sighed and attempted to get up, but it made Sebastian and Thad tighten their grips on him and keep him firmly in his seat. Mr. Schuster wanted to intervene and tell them to at least let them go but he could see how mad they were so he stayed in his seat. He wasn't in the best mood for a fight, especially with some students.

_'Cause one day_

_I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day_

_I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me_

_I'll mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day_

_You'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

Unique, Kitty, Tina and Brittany were all surprised by the level of confidence Marley was showing. This was the most confident anyone had ever seen her, and they were glad she was finally beginning to show it. Blaine knew from Thad and Sebastian that the song was intense and thrilling, but this, this made him want to write a song and try and sort everything out between him and Kurt.

_So watch your back_

_'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you_

_I've set the trap and when I am done_

_Then you'll know what I've been through_

_So oh mister player do you feel like the man now_

_And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out_

As Marley sang the last couple of words, she had her arms held wide. It was like she was directly asking him how he felt. Jake was completely silent though. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and it made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't mean for her to find out, and she wouldn't have if it weren't for Bree telling her.

_I know I'm being bitter_

_But I'mma drive you under_

_'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after_

_But what you did to me, after you told me_

_You never felt that way it was only just a game_

Marley looked so vulnerable during this verse. Everyone could tell that this is what hurt her the most. At least, that's what Jake believed as during the verse Sebastian had started gripping his shoulder so hard that he might rip his skin off if he wasn't careful. He knew he had hurt Marley a whole lot more then just this song. He knew her pain ran deeper then just anger. This was one of the many outlets she was using though to remove this whole thing from her conscience.

_And one day_

Everyone except Jake cheered as Marley sang the high note of the song. They all loved the song. It was moving and in a sense, a little bit sad if you really looked into the lyrics.

_And one day_

_I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_(Beggin' on your knees for me)_

_Yeah one day_

_I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_(Crawling like a centipede)_

Marley and the Cheerios approached Jake, all dancing in front of him as Marley crouched down in front of him, anger in her eyes as she did. Sebastian and Thad simply smiled at the teen, proud that she hadn't cried about this. She didn't deserve to cry about this. She deserved to be happy.

_You mess with me_

_I'll mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day_

_You'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

The song ended with all of them looking at Jake, their arms folded across their chests. They were all looking at him expectantly, wanting his reaction. Everyone else clapped and ran to hug all of the performers as Jake remained in his seat. He saw Ryder getting angry and decided to keep back, especially since Sebastian and Thad were in the room too. The room all went quiet as Mr. Schuster caught sight of Jake attempting to leave the room without a single word.

"Not got anything to say, Puckerman?" Sebastian began as he saw Jake by the Auditorium steps. The whole room went silent as Sebastian stared at him, wanting an answer. Jake simply shook his head and left the room. As much as Sebastian wanted to go and hit him, beat him up, he knew Marley didn't like seeing anyone with bruises, especially if she was the cause for them. Instead, he gathered the teen into his arms and started what inevitably became a group hug.

Revenge was sweet.. only if it was done in the right way, that is.

* * *

**I lowkey like this one-shot :) I have an idea for another one too.**


End file.
